Mogar
The metahuman Michael Jones represents a hallmark in the history of the FBI's standards as to the classification of metahuman individuals. Here we have evidence that it is in fact possible for a normal, base-line human to be artificially incuded to exhibit superhuman capabilities on a biological level, rather than through the use of implants or (in the case of Iron Ryan) a total bodily reconstruction. It was at one point suggested that we attempt to reprodue these effects in an attempt to found a metahuman response division. That proposal was rejected. One Mogar is scary enough. Metahuman Analysis In a normal state, Michael Jones exhibits absolutely no traits that hint at his metahuman nature. This. Means. Nothing. Michael Jone's abilities- from his own perspective, at least- revolve around the presence of a second identity he refers to as "Mogar." When this identity is allowed by Michael's dominant personality (which at the moment is his normal self, thank god) to emerge, a drastic physical transformation takes place. You see, whatever process the community put Mr. Jones through resulted in radical and far-reaching modifications to his hypothalimus and endocrine system. When he transforms, pretty much every single hormonal gland in his body kicks into overdrive, releasing a cocktail of chemical compounds that we've yet to entirely identify. That said, we have isolated and identified several components including adrenaline, endorphines, anabolic steroids and what appears to be grizzly bear testosterone. I shit you not. The effects of this cocktail are many and immediately apparent to anyone observing: Mr. Jones' eyes immediately go dramatically bloodshot, the muscles on Michael's upper body dramatically gain mass and definition, and his bones stengthen to the point that he has definite superhuman durability and strength. The appearance of Mogar's barrel chest often spells doom to whatever shirt Mr. Jones is wearing at the time, and a veritable pelt of brown fur appears on his back and the back of his arms shortly therafter. Michael's face remains largely unchanged save for the constant murderous expression on it. The end result is a creature that can move as fast as an olympic sprinter one moment and peel apart a tank the next. MO Analysis The one incident in which Mogar went rampant was when he was first captured, thanks in part to Iron Ryan, X-Ray and Vav. Mogar's only motivation seems to be inflicting as much damage on as many nearby objects and people as possible. As such, he is to be kept under constant observation by any means necessary: we CANNOT risk an unhindered relapse. Thankfully, Michael seems to have harnessed Mogar's rage. Somewhat. Thanks to Dr. Sorola, Mr. Jones has gained the ability to direct Mogar's actions. While his metahuman side still holds no mercy for his foes, at least Michael can tell him who his enemies are and aren't. In an attempt to help sate the Mogar personality directly, we have done one of the few things the violent maniac actually appreciates: we gave him a weapon. I don't know WHO the fucking IDIOT was who came up with THAT plan, but I didn't get the chance to veto the decision. Nevertheless, Mogar has yet to go on a rampage ever since, so there may have been the slightest of merit in this idea. Mogar's weapon is a wierd one: A blue-colored and highly durable chunk of space debris that somehow is not only harder than diamonds, but tougher than most high-grade alloys used in battleship armor. Oh, and it's also a sword. With the ability to adjust it's size to that of it's wielder empathically. Once again, I shit you not. Michael, thankfully, seems perfectly content to try and live a normal life. While he will be kept under constant surveilance to verify this, at least its an encouraging start. Threat Level Analysis The entity Mogar is capable of tearing apart tanks with his bare hands, recovering from bullet wounds in mere seconds, flipping cars, surviving incredibly high falls, and taking speeding cabs to the face with very little discernable effect aside from pissing him off more. On top of that, he now has a sword that greatly increases said close-quarters effectiveness. On top of that, the main thing preventing another rampage is Mr. Jones' dubious-at-best control over his own anger. In my opinion, he should be shot into space immediately. Thankfully Mogar has a few weaknesses that can be exploited, including the brute's utter lack of ranged combat options and limited tactical awareness in his rage state. On top of that, his transformation afford him no particular resistance to poisons or tranquilizers, aside from his increased bodymass. As such, in a humorous twist of fate, perhaps the most effective weapon against this one-man army is the local animal control center's dart rifles loaded up with a potent dose of tranquilizer. Which is kind of a funny weakness for the guy who's rage is fueled by grizzly bear testosterone. Category:Characters Category:X-Ray and Vav Category:Heavy